


One year

by aprilmoon08



Category: lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmoon08/pseuds/aprilmoon08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Things we can overcome with love.<br/>Written for Erviniae<br/>Story elements = Glorfindel, or Erestor, or both are already married/committed to someone when they meet and fall in love. Angst and either a happy or sad ending will do.<br/>NC17 if it fits the story-any rating will do but prefer PG13 or higher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erviniae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erviniae/gifts).



Title: One Year  
Author: Aprilmoon  
Part: 1/1  
Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel, Glorfindel/Gildor, and Erestor/Caldron  
Rating: NC-17  
Disclaimer: none  
Timeline: 2nd Age  
Warning: none  
Beta: None  
Summary: Things we can overcome with love.  
Written for Erviniae  
Story elements = Glorfindel, or Erestor, or both are already married/committed to someone when they meet and fall in love. Angst and either a happy or sad ending will do.  
NC17 if it fits the story-any rating will do but prefer PG13 or higher.

Authors Note: I own nothing, except the storyline. Everything else belongs to Tolkien. Already thinking of a sequel

 

If anyone would have told him that love should take hold on first sight, he would have told them that they were insane. Love is such and unrulely beast that it can never be tamed with a simple glance, or within a simple moment time, but must be gentle approached, and coaxed into a euphoric state. It is not what we want, but what the heart wants that is the ever lying question? Glorfindel pondered this thought as his lover slept beside him. He had wondered at the current state of their relationship for some time, and often wondered if it was true love, or just a situation in which two lonely people had come together in order to keep the darkness at bay.  
As he laid there he wondered what would happen to them should anything happen to the other. Would the other go on, and seek another? Would the other fall into despair? As these thoughts swam through his mind, he wondered if he was actually, truly in love with Gildor. The two were very, or had been, attracted to the other. He had wondered if it had been the fact that they had a lot in common, or was it something else. It was always a tight line between the two of them that was walked so gingerly, and at other times it was as nothing stood between them. Glorfindel wondered at times how long it would be before it would become too much, and the two would split for good. Only time would tell what would happen between them. If it was meant to be for the two of then they would survive the storm, if not then they would part, and hopefully as friends.  
Glorfindel let these thoughts role through his mind. He just didn’t know what he wanted anymore, and with that he was at a constant state of uncertainty. His mind wandered to another time and place, when everything seemed right. As he let the memories take over, he closed his eyes and dreamed of ebony tresses surrounding a face of perfection, that held silver stars for eyes, and Rose petals for lips. Glorfindel closed his eyes, and let his thoughts wondered to a happier time. He cleared his mind his mind, and tried to sleep again. He knew the morning would fast approach, and if he could escape the ever nagging thoughts in his mind for a while, then maybe he could face the next day.  
Glorfindel had overslept again, and this was becoming an increasing problem. He was finding it harder and harder to find rest after a long day, and drinking to find sleep was out of the question. If he could not find a way to rid himself of these demons then he was not sure what he would do. He had thought that maybe talking with Elrond about the situation would help ease the uneasiness, but the thought of being drugged at night was not the solution he was looking for at the moment. The thought of drinking himself into a stupor seemed more likely, and at least then he wouldn’t come out feeling that he had been poked and prodded. Beyond popular belief, Glorfindel was much more likely to be able to recover quickly from a night of drinking, rather than a drugged induced sleep tonic. And with drinking, the contents went down so much more pleasurable, than the tonic.  
Glorfindel finally decided to stop brooding about his inability of waking up at a decent time, and climbed out of bed. He had noticed that when he had woken up that Gildor had long ago woken up and had already started his day. From the looks of the room, it looked as if he had been gone for quite a while. The feeling of animosity hung in the room like a pendulum that was getting lower and lower. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could take this, and felt that after last night it might be time for them to part their ways. It was never his intention to ever hurt Gildor, but with the past events it seemed that the gulf between them was growing wider and the rope ever tighter.  
He looked about the room with dismay, stretched, and started to rise. He was getting to old for this. He stretched once again, bringing his arms back, as he rolled his neck around in an attempt to get the dull pain to release. He rubbed at his eyes to get the sleep out of his eyes. He started to rise from the bed when he noticed a letter on his side table, and as he gazed at it, he wondered how long it had been there. He looked at it for about five minutes before he reached over to unfold it. Wondering if it was he duty schedule, or if it could be a letter from Gildor. The letter was written in his handwriting, so Glorfindel wondered if this was the “I am sorry to do this to you, but….”.  
Glorfindel unfolded the note, and started to read the few lines, that were written upon it. He was not disappointed to find the letter was what he had thought. It was a letter that Gildor had written about bringing to an end their relationship. Glorfindel had not been disappointed in learning that his guess had been true, and Gildor had sought to end their strife with a few strokes of the pen. He had wondered how long it was going to take before one of them had decided to free the other from this prison. He read the letter a few more times, sighed, and then crumpled it up in his hand. He let the words roll over in his mind one line at a time….  
Glorfindel  
I went ahead and took the liberty of leading the patrol today.  
I know that since the incident things have been strange between us.  
I think it is time we call it for what it has become.  
I think we should end it here. I have already moved most of my things to my new chambers.  
I will finish up when I get back.  
I am sorry.  
Gildor

A huge weight seemed to slip from Glorfindel’s shoulders, and he could feel so much tension leave his body. He closed his eyes for a moment and reclined back down on his bed. The ongoing dreaded tension was over now, and now he felt like he could breathe again. He had let the moment wash over him like a cool stream during a hot summer, and the feeling seemed to instantly refresh him.  
As Glorfindel lay on the bed, his mind drifted to another place and time, and a brief time of happiness. His mind wondered to the one that had stolen his heart so long ago.  
Erestor  
Glorfindel had finally risen, and made his way down to the dining halls to break his fast. He was pretty sure that getting anything was going to be in short supply, and so he wondered if he might just go to the kitchens to sing for his morning meal. The thought seemed to humor him in a way that seemed to fit his mood. He felt lighter than before, and his mind seemed to feel a sense freedom it had not had in such a long time. He felt so alive at the moment, and he didn’t want it to end. He knew he should school his expression until he was alone. Gildor, at the very least, deserved some kind of respect. It had only been less than a day since the relationship had ended. Well, even less than that, but still there should still be some type of respect given.  
Glorfindel schooled his features as he left his rooms. As he walked down the halls, every one that he encountered bow to him respect, and quickly turned away. It was as if they already knew that something had happened. As he walked towards his destination he realized that his assumptions were right. People already knew, and as he got closer to the dining hall, more and more people either left, took alternative routes, or just faced him head on. Glorfindel realized that they might have seen Gildor moving his things out to another chamber. He slowed his steps as he came upon a group of his men chatting about something or other, but it all stopped when he came into their view. They all bowed to him and left as quickly as possible.  
He realized at that moment that nothing was safe. When the ordeal between the four of them had happened, he thought the situation was contained, but it wasn’t. The whole situation was now opened like a gaping wound for all to see, and there was nothing that he could do to close it up now. If he wanted to come out unscathed, then those dreams were diminished long ago. He thought of the one person, that had taken the hit the hardest, and because he only had one person there in which to rely on, he had become the scapegoat. With a pivot of his foot, his direction had changed from the dining hall to the counselors offices. If anyone was going to take the blame for this, then it would be him. He would no longer let others take the blame for his inability to make a right decision or to end something that had needed to be ended long ago.  
He rounded the corner to the offices just in time to see Caldron enter Elrond’s office. He could only think of what the jilted lover would say or request. As he neared the offices he could hear, not only Caldron, but also the other voices of Gildor and Erestor. It sounded, at first; like they might be discussing matters of the realm, but as he drew closer he realized that it was something completely different. He could hear Caldron’s rising to a fevered pitch. The elf was upset, and more than likely, it was because of the ending of his and Gildor’s relationship, which in turn he probably wondered how this would affect him. 

Glorfindel approached the office a little more gingerly than usual. He wanted to try and see if he could find out what was going on, before he burst in, but as he got closer Gildor had turned around and noticed him. He was caught, and he knew it. Blue eyes met green, and he was wondering if Gildor was going to say something and let everyone know that he was there, or let him listen for a little more time. He thought that Gildor would not let it be known, but before the gypsy could say anything he heard another voice ring out cool and clear.  
“Glorfindel, I would like for you to come in and join us, instead of loitering in the hall?”  
Elrond’s voice was calm and controlled, and unlike anyone else, was not to be to question. Glorfindel understood that the situation was being broached, and it would have to be taken care of one way or another.  
Glorfindel walked into the study, and with a nod from Elrond, he closed the door behind him.  
Elrond sat behind his desk, and watched, as the other four elves in the room stood and waited. He arranged himself comfortably behind his desk, and stared at the four people before him. He knew in his heart that something like this would happen, and even on the day Erestor and Caldron had arrived, he could see in Glorfindel’s eyes the desire he held for the new counselor. Erestor was a kind and loving soul. He was endearing, and even though he was all these things, he did not let people get the best of him. He had realized something was up when Erestor and Glorfindel had gone on many mapping expeditions, so the counselor could get an idea of how the realm was laid out. He had known something was up when they had been delayed by a storm for two days, and when they got back, had avoided each other for a while. Elrond could not blame them. Love was love, and he had realized that when the two met they were destined for each other.  
Elrond looked from one elf to the next, never stopping on one, or lingering an eye on another. Each one of them before him, looked on him with an inquisitive look, but soon averted their eyes to avoid his intense gaze. As Elrond gaze landed on the last one of the four, he found himself staring into the set of icy blue eyes. The look into them seems somewhat deadly, and as he was trying to probe the Captain, he felt himself suddenly blocked out by the reborn slayer. It was if he was standing at the front gates about to walk in, when the gate was suddenly closed, and the drawbridge raised. As a set of silver locked with a set of blue, he had realized that he had gone too far. The look into Glorfindel’s eye’s told him he had over stepped his bounds, and would not be permitted to any further.  
Elrond resituated himself in his seat. He knew what he needed to do, and what was going to happen, and trying to make it better was probably not going to happen anytime soon. He knew that the quicker this was the easier it was going to be. He cleared his mind, and then he cleared his throat, but before anything could happen, Glorfindel started to speak.  
“As you probably know by now, Gildor and I have ended our relationship. Well, actually, Gildor left me a note this morning, and to be perfectly honest, I am more than fine with it. It has been a long time coming, and not to hurt Gildor’s feelings, I am glad it is over. He is a fine elf, but we both knew it was over for a while. I have realized for a while, that we are not soul mates I will always respect him, but there is another that holds my heart, and that person is Erestor.”  
The speech, which seemed to last forever for Glorfindel, ended. He looked at the others in the room, and hoped that he had found some sort of peace with the others. But that wasn’t the outcome he had hoped for, it was rather the opposite. When he looked at the other three elves beside him he could see three things happing. Erestor looking away was trying to not make eye contact, Gildor giving him a rather indignant look, and Caldron shooting daggers at him. He quickly realized that this was not what the meeting was about, or if it was, then what he had said maybe should not have come out so bold.  
Elrond just stared at him with awe and shock. He wasn’t sure if Glorfindel was just stupid, or if this was a well planned out strategy on his part. He wasn’t really sure, but the thought that Glorfindel just dropped such a bomb was amazing.  
“How dare you, you self righteous bastard. Do you think of no one but yourself? How dare you try and take what is not yours. He is mine, and will always be so. Erestor and I have discussed the situation, and have decided to bind ourselves to each other.”  
Caldron looked at Glorfindel with a look that could melt ice, and before anyone knew what was happening a resounding sound of a slap echoed in the room. Gildor just looked on with raised eyebrows, while Elrond looked as if he was getting an oncoming headache. Gildor laughed and shook his head. He was amazed at what had just happened, but not surprised. What started out as a small laugh, turned into a full blown set of laughter for him, with tears streaming down his face. He turned around as was wiping the tears from his eyes when he heard the instigator speak.  
“I never said I would bind myself to you. I said I would make a solid effort for us to work out problems, and try to right the wrongs, but I never said I would bind myself to you. I am sorry Caldron, but you go too far. I can’t do this anymore, and every day that we do this, we only make it worse. I am sorry, but it is over”.  
Caldron was speechless. He had not meant to take it this far, but he couldn’t stand the fact that Glorfindel was about to take the one person he loved. He wouldn’t let it happen, not this time, or ever. Before he knew what was happening he had drawn his dagger, and rushed at the one who should pay for such insolence.  
One would have thought with the gift of foresight that they would have predicted the events that happened next, but they were not. All Erestor could do was look into Caldron’s eyes as everything played out in a slow motion. Elrond’s head shot up, and he quickly rose from his desk. Gildor stopped laughing, and Glorfindel stared into hatred filled green eyes. The room had become blaringly silent. It was if all sound was sucked out of the room for the longest time, and all air was gone.  
As they stood there a scream was finally ripped from the tortured being, and before he realized it, Caldron was flying across the room. He hit the wall with a sickening sound, and had landed on the floor with a thud. Erestor dropped to his knees, placing his hands over the spot where the blade had met its intended target, in an ill attempt to stop the bleeding. When Caldron had been thrown across the room, the dagger had gone with him. Erestor tried with all his might to stop the bleeding, but it was coming out too fast, and there was nothing he could do. He started to feel light headed, and sank further onto the floor, and before he knew it, he felt someone cradle his head next to his chest. There were so many things to say, and tell, but where was he to start? He was scared, and all he could do was focus on Elrond’s soothing words. He could not quite make out what he was saying, but he didn’t care. His time was growing short, and he knew that he needed to say the words he had been longing to say for so long.  
He felt someone cradle his head in their lap, and smooth back his hair. He turned his head to one side to see Gildor looking onto him with sad eyes. He knew that this was not supposed to happen, but things never did happen the way they were supposed to happen. Everyone had dreams in their minds of how they wanted their lives to be, and he realized that even though elves lived forever, maybe it was their kind that was cursed, for they always felt they had forever to say what was never said, or do what needed to be done. But at this moment, everything was too late, and he would never be able to hold the one person whom he had realized he was meant for ever again. Maybe this was his punishment.  
As Erestor waited for his time to come, he finally said the one thing he had been holding back for so long. With a shuddering breath, the words flowed he wanted to say laid at the gate, but as he was about to say the three little words, a searing pain caught the moment.  
As Erestor lay on the floor Glorfindel had taken out his boot dagger, and sliced his hand. He laid it over the knife wound, and then let some of his light flow into Erestor. It flowed into Erestor a little bit at first, then a lot at once, then to a steady flow. The power was healing the wound, while making sure the elf receiving it would not pass. The second rush had been the binding of their souls. It forever locked the two together forever, and the third part was to seal everything in place, and make sure the rest of the healing process had finished.  
Erestor looked at Glorfindel with sleepy eyes. He searched for answers to his questions, but in everything that flowed over and through him, he could not find what he was looking for. So, he sought the answer he had been looking for, from the one person he thought could answer it. Erestor was weak, but one work did make it past his lips.  
“Why?”  
“Because two lovers are one soul separated when they are born. They then spend all their lives looking for the other half. We are lucky to be a race that allows us to find our soul mates.”  
And with that Glorfindel watched Erestor fall into a healing sleep. Elrond had let Glorfindel take Erestor in his arms, while he called for staff to help with Caldron. The healing staff had arrived with a gurney, and had quickly taken Erestor away. When Glorfindel went to leave he couldn’t help but punch Caldron in the gut, before the guards took him to the holding cells.  
Gildor stopped Glorfindel briefly to ask a question of his former lover.  
“Where did you learn such eloquence?”  
“I learned it from my father. My parents had a political marriage, and so it was an arrangement that they both learned to live with, and I am sure that in time they came to love each other. I know my father’s heart was held by another, but there was nothing he could do about it”  
Gildor looked at Glorfindel for a moment before speaking.  
“What will you tell Erestor when he wakes up, and realizes what you have done?”  
“I will tell him the truth. I should have been honest with you about what happened instead of trying to hide it for so long. I am sorry.”  
Gildor took a deep breath, and looked at the window for a moment.  
“You should get some rest. I will take over the training today. Elrohir can take over the patrol for today. He needs to get some training under his belt.”  
“Gildor.” His name fell off his lips, and before he could say anything else Gildor stopped him.  
“It is okay. I do understand. I really do.”  
Glorfindel just nodded, and as the two left the room Gildor was going to ask one more question, but it escaped him as he watched his former lover walk towards the healing wing towards his new life. There would be time for questions later, but now he needed to go see about the new prisoner, and figure out what he was going to do with him.

THE END


End file.
